1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves tack room equipment and, more particularly, a system of tack room equipment consisting of modular components which may be assembled and disassembled as needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When traveling to show horses, there normally is, during transport and at destination, insufficient space and no arrangements for the storage of horse-related gear such as saddles, saddle blankets, bridles, halters and grooming paraphernalia. Generally, this means the stacking of gear on the floor of a horse trailer or a stall, such procedure being incompatible with the normal care of fine and costly gear.
Since both the storage space available and its configuration will vary from trailer to trailer and from place to place, as will the type and quantity of horse-related gear which is required, what is needed is a modular tack room, that is, a system of tack room equipment in the form of modular components, which may be easily assembled and disassembled in the desired form, as required.